Coruscant Temple Siege
Making an Entrance Coinciding with the massive push from the spaceport, the Sith are given their leave to take the four squads with them to take back the temple. The approach to the temple is made easy due to the concurrent approach of the other troops. Together, the massive army makes a single loud, resounding boom as their footfalls occur in sequence, until the groups split off. The four squads, approximately 48 strong, led by four Corporals and the Sith, make their way to the Temple. Upon reaching it, they momentarily stop their forward progress. The entrance to the temple is locked and sealed, preventing access until something can be done to remove the obstacle. Arcanum moved swiftly in the front of the troops, as his experience as an officer in the Navy years ago had taught him. You always lead from the front. Approaching the door, the Sith Master nodded slowly, and turned towards the stormtrooper squads. "One of you, blow it. The rest of you, stand back and wait for the demoltion, and then open fire. I suspect they're waiting for something like this, so I want to minimize our chances of being ambushed." After enough time is given for the Sith to protect themselves in whatever powerful Force methods they have, and for the Stormtroopers to take conventional cover, the demolitionists hit their respective switches. For but a split second, nothing happens, until the explosives are detonated, blowing the door inward with a force that sends a shock wave back toward the four squads and the Sith leading them. Slight yelling is heard inside, but it's soon muffled as those in the building choose to remain quiet. The blue sith moves before the blast is sound, while he could use the Force to protect him from the debris, it was much easier to simply move out of the way. After the doors are blown open and the troops begin to move into the Temple, Theocritus ignites his red lightsaber. Vexatus, having moved back to a safe position, watches as the doors are pushed inward. After that, he instinctively ignites the one small saber in his hands, the orange blade extending. He stands next to Arcanum, while he again uses the force to sense out into the temple, looking to see if the enemy has changed positions. After a moment of searching, he looks to Arcanum, "None died in the blast, but the ones near the door have moved back to cover." He hoped he was being useful to his former Master. Though the Stormtroopers were advancing, he'd wait for Arcanum to advance before doing so himself. The Master realized that his highly-specialized form of lightsaber combat was not going to be of much use in a crowded room; It was meant more for one-on-one engagements. Instead, he ignited his red blade and took the form taught to so many others, Soresu. Bringing the blade up to his head, he points it forward, holding his free hand in front of him (a useful form for using the Force with the free hand, too). "Move in with caution." And move in they do. With the large numbers of Stormtroopers, it's not possible for them to all fit at once, nor is it possible for them to fire at the same time. Instead, they have to bottleneck, feeding in enough that can enter at one time. This, however, gives a slight advantage to the defenders, and they recognize this. As the first line of Stormtroopers begins to enter, the defenders inside fire, peeking out from their cover to take potshots at the Stormtroopers. The ratio of Stormtrooper:Defender kills is almost 2:1, as for now, the home team has the advantage. Vexatus holds his lightsaber close in front of him, bringing it to the opening stance of the lightsaber style Soresu. He then slowly begins to advance, behind the stormtroopers and next to Arcanum. He was worried that the amount of Stormtroopers inside might actually be able to hit him, but never the less he advanced anyway, as he wished to kill any Nobility members inside. Theocritus, with his lightsaber alrady ignited, moves into the Shii Cho lightsaber style position. He brings the saber to the front, tilted forward at the tip, creating a pivot point for this saber to move quickly from side to side, making general defense quicker against several types of attacks. He keeps a single hand on the lightsaber for the moment, though his other hand is ready to bring it to the saber for a better grip and defence. However he does not move as quickly as the rushing troopers, after all, they are the meat shields. Spreading his fingers, Arcanum calls upon the Force to envelop his body in a protective field. He could feel the Force ove rapidly around him, awaiting the right moment to dissipate any damage that came his way. "Let's take care of this." He steps forward, just behind the second line of troops, and awaits for his time to enter with them. Vexatus continues the slow advance, stopping for a moment to let the Stormtroopers throw grenades. The bang rings in his large ears for a moment, but he then continues the march. His finely tuned Lightsaber skills allow him to parry two blaster shots effortlessly. He smiles, feeling quite powerful at the moment, compared to the last time he parried blaster bolts. Arcanum moves into the fray, watching as he does so. Two bolts come at him - an obviously juicy target - but he is able to parry them. He did notice, however, that his reactions were not quite as high as they should be. The Force was with him, certainly, but perhaps he was straining it too much. It was something he would have to focus on later when he wasn't in danger of being shot. Finally, the two Sith at the front have managed to break through the bottleneck and the growing pile of Stormtroopers on the ground. Once inside, they would see that various boulders, desks, and other large objects have been set up as cover, as it seems those in the temple had enough time to prepare a hasty defence. Most of the people there are the Nobility equivalent of black robes, non-sensitives who have pledged themselves to their Order. They fight and they die for the order, and for now they're doing a little bit of both. They continue to fire, taking advantage of their position to kill as many Stormtroopers as possible. Still, they are outnumbered, but the gap is closing slowly, bringing the numbers more in line. Arcanum began making his way towards the attackers, but he had to move slowly. He really hated being this cumbersome, but with Soresu and the nature of this battle, there was little he could do about it. He masterfully used his blade to hit away two blaster bolts, and as a third approached, he sensed it with the Force - and hit it back towards the shooter. The reflect bolt hit the attacker in the face, emptying it into a pool of blood and brains. "You will fail, traitors!" a voice suddenly yells out, booming through the temple. "The Order of Nobility and the Skywalkers will run you off this planet!" After that last sentence, a man pops up from behind cover, wearing the robes of a Sith in the Order of Nobility. He holds out his hand, pointing it at the little Sith, curling his fingers into a clutching grip. Meanwhile, everyone else continues to fire, cutting down the numbers to about 20 on the defenders' side, and 30 on the Stormtroopers'. Arcanum glanced at the Sith that exited the door and wondered at his strength, but figured Stimius would likely handle him. Still, as he sensed two more blaster shots, he felt like he could perhaps give some assitance. Adjusting his blade, he bounced the first one towards the Sith, but unfortunately his angle was /just/ off, and it only glanced the blade, redirecting it into one of his own stormtroopers. As the stromtrooper fell, Arcanum only briefly felt sorry, knowing that the man would have likely died soon anyway. The second blast, however, is true to it's mark, and hits the incoming traitor. Vexatus looks at the Nobility Sith 'grasping' at him, his own face growing darker in anger. "Come and face me! Stop hiding behind your cover like a coward!" the tiny Monkey-Lizard yells, confident he could easily dispense with the Sith. He quickly parries another two blaster bolts as they zoom toward him. "Or are you afraid to fight me.. a Monkey-Lizard?" he says, bringing in his own size into the taunts. Despite his gloating, it seems the Nobility Sith is foiled in his attempts. Not only is he unable choke the tiny Sith, but he is unable to move out of the way of an incoming blaster bolt from the larger Sith. He dives, but he's struck by the bolt, hitting him in the shoulder. Fortunately for him, it does little damage, save for bruising his already battered ego. He was planning to move back to cover, but the taunts do incite him to action. Reaching down, he pulls out his lightsaber, which is in actuality a long, double-bladed staff. "Then, we will face each other, Monkey-Lizard," he states, moving from behind cover while hoping someone doesn't take the opportunity to pick him off. Vexatus smiles as the Sith gives into his taunts. His smile gets larger as he notices the double-bladed lightsaber, which he quickly has to match by bringing his second saber up and attaching it to the one already ignited. As they are attached, the second blade ignites and he changes his position into the quick and acrobatic Ataru style. "Time for you to die then!" he screams with his high-pitched voice. The Blue Sith finally enters the temple, his red blade under perfect control as he moves, ensuring that he will be able to defend himself should the need arise, and as the scene is unfolding before him, he is sure that he will need it soon. The Teltior moves with the troopers, forward, this time he is moving with increased speed, moving to engage the enemy and bring droom upon their heads. This is what a Sith lives for, testing and improving of power. While he is a researcher at heart, he is also a Sith, and he must prove himself in combat as necessary. Several blaster bolts find their way towards the Teltior, who moves his saber is fluid and blinding motions that redirect the bolts away from him and towards random objects about the room; the ground, the walls, the bench over in the corner that no one is concerned about and is quietly sitting there, and several other places. Combat is chaos around him, and he loves the sting of it Three more bolts are fired at Arcanum, who with ease and calm parries them, keeping them from breaking his defenses, even though they are augmented by the force shield around him. The last two bolts he chooses to redirect. With the first, the angle is perfect, sending it directly back to the attacker and through the man's flesh, almost killing him instantly. However, the second time, his angle is slightly off, owed to the flighty nature of the Dark Side. As last time, the bolt flies errantly, striking that same Stormtrooper as before and finishing him off. With more Sith incoming, the defenders decide that they are the most dangerous people to deal with. Though they would like to kill the little one, they leave him to their Master, especially since there's the chance that they would accidentally kill that man. Instead, they fire on the other two, at least, several of the defenders take concerted efforts to hit them. The rest deal with the Stormtroopers, who have begun to weed the numbers of defenders down greatly. They have less than 10, but they're fighting to the last man. Vexatus attention diverts to the Sith approaching him, having been focusing on the black robes even when he taunted the Sith. His eyes glare into the eyes of the Sith, with absolute pure hatred. The Dark Side coursed through him as he quickly dashed a couple of feet toward the Nobility Sith. He leaped up into the air, easily avoiding the man's lightsaber in the process. Flipping over the head of the Sith, Vexatus spins with his lightsaber pointed outward. The lightsaber quickly slices right through the neck of the Nobility Sith, the head toppling over onto the ground as Vexatus lands gracefully onto his feet. He was facing the black robes again as he heard the body of the Sith toppled over onto the ground. Vexatus would come back for the Double-Bladed Lightsaber later, keeping it as a trinket, or perhaps giving it to his apprentice to practice with. He screams out, "Heheahahahahaha!" Arcanum was beginning to feel more confident with his saber abilities. It had actually been quite some time since he had used the blade in any form of combat, typically relying on his other powers to destroy his enemies. As more blaster bolts flew at him, he rotated the blade in a full circle in front of his body, the first forty-five degrees of which knocked away the three incoming shot. As the blade reached the bottom of the circle, it decapitated the nearest attack, and then swung up back to a defensive position again. Theocritus is unable to think clearly in all of the chaos of combat, leaving himself vulnerable by not protecting himself with the Force, making it unlikely to be injured if he were hit. Instead he fights, using the Force to redirect several more blaster bolts away from his body, one managing to hit a living target and incapacitate the being. He smiles as he sees the man fall and continues to move forward. The Nobility Sith is down, as are two more of the defenders. About 20 of the Stormtroopers are left, which is exceptional, given that they only lost 28 of their numbers, including one of the Corporals. The 8 defenders, stalwart, and perhaps a little crazy, continue to fire, trying their best to slaughter the Sith, while almost entirely ignoring the Stormtroopers, who manage to pick off two more. The Teltior is handling himself quite well, his lightsaber is flowing in a fluid motion, deflecting blaster bolts in all directions without the slightest hint of worry on his face. After two quick flicks of his wrist two more blaster bolts are sent elsewhere, to do damage to something, or someone, else. As soon as the second bolt is off, the blue Sith moves his hand in a pushing motion towards a body on the ground, but nothing happens and the Sith brings his hand back to his saber, to defend himself further and prepare to strike, should the opprotunity arrise. Vexatus, having a surge of adrenaline running through him after decapitating the Sith, thinks for a split second about his options. He deactivates the red blade and looks at the group of black robes that have been thinned out and the instinctively uses the force to propel a jump. He spins and twirls through the air, landing perfectly next to two of the black robes on the left side of the group. Right after landing, he bounces off the ground, flipping upside-down and spinning with his lightsaber pointed outward. He lands again, greeted by two heads thumping to the ground in front of him. He quickly looks to the next few black robes, ready to attack again. Again, Arcanum moves where the Force tells him to move, bouncing the blade back and forth to parry two shots, sending them riccocheting across the room. As he steps clsoe enough, he arcs the blade across the throat of a defender, the cauterization stopping the blood, but also blocking the windpipe. It was a gruesome scene to watch the man gasp for air, reaching at his open throat to find nothing but melted flesh, but the Master had little time to watch it. Death is everywhere, as all of the defenders eventually are slaughtered both by the Sith and by the Stormtroopers incoming. By now, all of the Stormtroopers have made it in, keeping their number at 20 as they move around, checking bodies to ensure that they're dead. Bolts are placed in any who are still breathing, as the mop-up is made with great efficiency. Almost as quickly as he had killed the two black robes, he bounces off the ground again. He flips through the air, landing on top of one of the bodies that was still breathing. As he landed, he had his lightsaber pointed downard, stabbing it straight into the chest of the black-robed individual. After doing so, he bounces again, flipping back toward Arcanum who had now advanced farther. He then, finally, stops his acrobatics and breathes in and out, trying to get rested a bit for the next fight. Vexatus goes back and grabs the Double-Bladed lightsaber the Sith Master had dropped, then wobbles back to Arcanum. "Would you carry this for me, Master?" he asks nicely, holding out the lightsaber awkwardly as it is almost as tall as him. The chaos around him calms and he has yet to break a sweat, in fact he is somewhat disappointed that he only managed to get a single hit, at least from what he recalls from combat; blaster bolts flying in the air does not account for much remembering time. He moves towards the other Sith who made the assult with him. "It has been too long since I have felt the sting of combat..." The blue Sith recalls as he moves into their presence. "Very good. I suppose," Arcanum states, turning to the highest ranking Stormtrooper still standing, "That we will be on our own from here, as only those who can feel the Force may pass these doors." He waited a moment and then nodded, firmly, and waved his free hand towards the door (well, hole). "Go join your friends assaulting the Palace. Thank you for your assistance." The Master turned once more and walked to Stimius, nodding. "Very well. We will set up your own trophy space on the Abyssus Ex when we return. This will go well next to your jar." Arcanum was ready to confront the traitorous Sith. He could feel the anger and hatred towards them, and it gave him strength. With that, he stepped inside. Behind Closed Doors Theocritus moves with Arcanum into the hallway, and soon towards the final death of his enemies within these walls. He can feel the chill of the Darkside in his bones, he can feel the hatred moving through his veins, he cannot wait, he must kill. Though his face gives another impression, that of calm towards everything, his voice does not tremble as an adrinaline-junky's should. He is patient. He can wait. The time will come and then blood will be on his hands, and he will smile once more. The Corporals each give a nod and a salute to the Master Sith, while one of them, apparently the spokesperson, answers, "Yes, my Lord." At that, he waves the troopers on, making them march in unison outside of the temple. They would fight, and possibly die, in the onslaught in the Palace, but the survivors would have great pleasure knowing they aided the Sith in retaking their temple on Coruscant. Arcanum debated as to what action to take inside these halls, but he had to decide quickly. He was no longer a patient person, not that he had every been a man of granite to begin with. He wanted these traitors dead. he lowered his shield, feeling it strained too much on him and had so far been useless, anyway. He also opted, for the moment, to keep his Soresu stance, until he knew what he would be facing and could decide to switch. This time, the Master made sure his retarded zombie and the gibbering dribbling beast followed him. She sort of shuffled as she moved, dragging her left leg a bit. Nonetheless, she was useful as a meat shield, and if she died, he didn't care. The beast grunted a little, but otherwise it was no worse than having Stimius around. Vexatus follows behind Arcanum, focusing himself to the force as he does. He reaches out, trying to detect the vibrating life forces in the temple again. He speaks to Arcanum again, "The West is empty, but I sense quite a few to the North and South." He wasn't familiar with the Supremacy/Nobility temple, so he had to speak with directions. He gripped to his lightsaber tightly again, thinking about how more Nobility would die by his blade. Theocritus peers down the hallway, his eyes scanning for visual confirmation of what the monkey-lizard has informed the group. Though it is hard to see through walls without the aid of the Force and so he must wait until a decision is made for the entire group. While the Teltior does not enjoy being told what to do, in this particular case the Master has the floor as leader, and the blue Sith suspects that him being alive is one of Arcanums objectives, so he allows such things. In addition, being ambushed is not something that he would like to face alone. Addition sabers on his side were always welcome. Arcanum took little time to decide, and had absolutely no reasoning in his decision. "We go North," was all he needed to say, and he knew the others would follow. The Homunculus quivered and then floated just behind the dark master. The dumb zombie slut scratchedf her diseased vagina and then ambled forward as well. After picking lice from her hair, the rotting corpse of Zizi moved forward. Her master and reanimator gestured for her to go through the door first. She would likely die serving her master, but that would be a fitting end. Uh... second end. As the door is opened and the first being enters, a stream of blue lightning courses into...her. It's quite a simple task for the Nobility Sith to strike the being, whatever the hell it is, and the electricity soon envelopes her entire body. The smell of cooking and charred flesh fills the room as Zizi is fried, emitting weird gurgling, whining screams. This wasn't how her story was supposed to end; if she were still alive, she might do something about it. However, her body is soon reduced to nothing but charred flesh, and the various forms of disease that once infected her germ-riddled body are now finally no more. Raising his left hand and pointing his spread fingers, Theocritus calls upon the Force to strike down the nearest foe, however the darkside is a fickle master and chooses not to aid him. Instead, the Teltior turns his hand over, palm up and begins to becken Nobility into the hall with himself and his companions. Not that he cared about her, but Arcanum was a little miffed at just how quickly Zizi had died - again. It had taken a lot of effort to keep her animated, and time, too, something he didn't exactly have an overabundance of. Raising his own free hand, Arcanum shot forth his own stream of deadly lightning, watching it wrap around the man who attacked his zombie and kill him just as dead. Vexatus watches his two comrades fire off force attacks, then thinks for a moment. He motions a bit to the others, "Be careful." Without explaining anymore, he quickly focuses his senses into creating a force tornado that quickly envelops one of the Sith inside, who is then smacked against a wall and his neck is snapped in two. The other Sith get out of the way however, but atleast he got one of them. Through the entrance, two of the Sith can be seen as they draw upon the Force. One unleashes unholy bolts of lightning at Arcanum, sending them arcing toward the Lord, rage in his eyes showing intent to kill the Sith. Another draws upon the Force to bring energy to his palm which coalesces and forms into a ball. This ball of energy is then flung at Vexatus, aiming directly for the tiny Sith in the hopes of wiping him from the face of the Galaxy. Vexatus, having failed to hit multiple targets in his attack, dissipates the tornado. He does this just in time as a flying bolt of hatred zooms toward him. He quickly moves back behind the wall, out of sight, just -barely- dodging the bolt that probably would have killed him had it hit. "Two down, three to go," he says, knowing there were only five in the room and Arcanum had already killed one. Theocritus curses as the enemy does not give up its advantage, and he has not yet committed to the idea of going in after them. He extends his hands once again and the blue death of lightning unleashes from his finger tips, running through the trainning hall and missing his target. He curses again. Arcanum knew his shield was down, but the Force was obviously on his side for now. Although both sides were wielding the darker powers, only the attacking party had Palpatine's Glory with them. Confident in this, Arcanum concentrated for a moment as the attacker's lightning flew around his body and arced harmlessly off the wall. "Stimius, you never shut up until I don't need you to." No matter. Raising his hand towards the man who attacked him, Arcanum quickly squeezed his fingers together into a fist. Although the man didn't die - unfortunate - he was stunned, and this would give Arcanum a bit of time. The Nobility Sith that Arcanum hit falls to the ground, convulsing in pain and he gnashes his teeth together. Ohh, Arcanum would pay for this, for sure. One of the other two is apparently thinking the same thing, as suddenly dark tendrils extend from his hand, wrapping the Lord in a web of the dark side. It's enough to take a hit out of his ability to interact with the Force, though it does not take him out completely. Meanwhile, the third man sends forth lightning from his fingertips, aiming at the man who had just attacked him with the same lightning and hoping to get some payback. Dark Side Web. Arcanum knew it well, of course. Unfortunately, he had no time to deal with it. "Someone, kill my attacker!" He turns of his blade and lowers his hand, nodding with his hand at the body that had fallen stunned. "Get up and fight me like a proper Sith, coward." He chuckled a bit. "Get up and fight me with your blade." The Homunculus continued to follow, wishing he would be unleashed, but it he had not received the order to do so yet. The lightning retaliation against him does not affect the Teltior at all, the lightning doing as it did to Arcanum and simply passing through without injury. Though Theocritus would enjoy killing the man responsible for attacking him, he must help Lord Arcanum first. Extending his hand towards the controller for the Dark Side Web, Theo tries to do the same thing, though the Force is not with him in that intention, but rather propels him forward in direct agression, giving strength to his legs and in blinding speed he reaches his enemy, two hands on his blade, and in a large arc across his body, the Blue Sith incapacitates his enemy. Vexatus attempts to save his former Master. He forms a orb of pure hatred in his left hand. Moving in front of the door for a moment, he throws the orb at the Sith who is holding Arcanum down. He, however, misses the target he had been aiming for, leaving Arcanum still stuck under the effects of Dark Side Web. Now there are two alive and awake, while there are two Sith inside the room with them. Obviously, the challenged Nobility Sith wants a piece of the Lord, especially given that he foolishly turned off his lightsaber. He moves in, swinging in a diagonal slice down to Arcanum's right side. Unfortunately for the work of those loyal to Palpatine, the strike lands exactly where it's supposed to, hitting Arcanum across the armor. Meanwhile, the last Sith takes the chance to attack Nikell, swinging straight down in an attack that would cut Nikell almost cleanly through. And hit it did. Arcanum was shocked, but his lesson had been learned. He needed to train harder with his lightsaber, especially before challenging another Sith to a lightsaber battle. Forunately, the lesson learned came with a bit of luck, and although the blow hit and moved the Master back, he was not damaged at all. A small scar was burned across the armor, but even it seemed largely undamaged. "Not bad." Vexatus, not wanting Arcanum to die, jumps through the door, running on his fast dextrous legs toward the Sith attacking him. He brings his combat senses up as he runs toward Arcanum. "You will not kill Arcanum!" he screams, as he makes a slight bounce off the floor, to flip over the Master's shoulder. In the flip, he slices into the Master's back, leaving a nice searing wound. This was the combat that Theocritus was looking for, full face-to-face combat. Blasters were crude and cowardly, and using the Force against an equal opponent always proved to be useless. It was the lightsaber that decided the outcome of these battles, and it is here that the Teltior belongs. While his enemy attacks him, the Blue Sith brings his saber for the fore, deflecting the brutal blow away from him, doing no harm. As soon as his saber was ready again, Theocritus swings with both hands at his attacker, who is left unguarded by the deflection of his attack. The blow hits and the man falls over, a charred but still usable throat. Vexatus didn't want to kill the Master attacking Arcanum, as most assuredly Arcanum wished to take pleasure in the kill. He decided to take a page from the Nobility Siths' book and reached out with the force. Tendrils of the force lash out toward the Master, wrapping around him. Vexatus then proceeded to drain the Master's skill in the force away. They drained Arcanum's Strength, but Vexatus wasn't as poor a sport as them. Theocritus stands above his enemies, a sickly yellow grin on his face as he examaines the damage he has done. Though to each he gives them a merciful death by decapitation. After each is dead he takes their sabers as trophies of his combat, though neither will have the sentimental value of the first trophie he earned. He then turns to watch the combat complete itself, as long as he was not needed in the combat itself. "You've ruined my fun," Arcanum said, half-sarcastically to Stimius. Raising a hand towards the Nobility Sith, he shot forth a bunch of lightning again. The lightning arced through the air and coursed through the man's body as he fell to the floor, saber rattling. "Oh well." The Master shrugged. He had learned a lesson, and he had also learned that Stimius would follow him and protect him whether he wanted it or not. That was useful knowledge. Picking up the saber at his feet and then the other from the earlier lightning victim, the Sith Master placed them inside his belt and motioned south. "Now we finish it." As the three Sith make their way southward, back into the hallway, three Nobility Sith attempt to make good their escape. Moving north from the dormitory, the three men, young and with unadorned robes, try to leave quickly, but upon seeing the presence of Arcanum and his ilk, they stop. With the courage that can only come from stupidity, the men pull out their lightsabers...training lightsaber. Vexatus smiles, proud to have protected Arcanum, even if Arcanum wasn't that happy about it. As they go back into the hallway, the three Nobility.. idiots decide that they can fight two Sith Masters. He stands there looking at them for a moment and just laughs, "Heeheehahahaaha!" Then, out of no where, the tiny Monkey-Lizard lunges forward, vaulting off the floor. He flips through the air, landing behind the first as the Sith's head falls off. Quickly he bounces, attacking the next as he flips again. The second was lucky and didn't lose his head, though he was left with a large wound in his chest. His movements were fluid and never ending as he bounced off the ground again, leaping through the air over the third. The lightsaber in Vexatus' hand cleanly cuts off his Sith's head off too, it rolling off onto the ground with a thud. Theocritus simply moves foward towards the brave beings. "I commend you, younglings, for you are more brave than the Masters that have ruled over you." He brings his saber high above his head and brings it down with great vengence upon the small being, "I provide you peace, youngling." The child now dead, charred, and split. "Well," Arcanum said, musing, "I suppose that was that." He shrugs, "I suppose we must make sure this area is clean. Let's continue on. Perhaps I'll actually get to kill someone this time on my own." Aracnum was joking. He was actually enjoying watching his former apprentice in action, and a man his one-time friend had turned from the lightside. This was a wonderful night.